An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display is one of focuses in the existing research field of flat panel displays, and has low power consumption, a low production cost, self-luminescence, a wide angle of view, a high response speed, and other advantages over a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD); and at present, the OLED display has come to take the place of the traditional liquid crystal display in the field of flat panel displays including a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera, etc.